Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various external services are provided by cloud computing or the like. For example, there is known an external service, in which electronic data designated by a user are stored in an external storage, or the like.
For example, there is a technique of storing image data, which are acquired by scanning an original using an image forming apparatus, in an external storage (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-032659). As described, there is a technique in which the image forming apparatus and the external service collaborate to process.